


Dream-Centric One-shots Until My Birthday

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Clay | Dream, Adoptive family, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Body Horror, Breaking down, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Catboys & Catgirls, Character Death, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Niki | Nihachu are Siblings, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cottagecore Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dimension Travel, Discrimination, Dogboys & Doggirls, Domestic Fluff, Dream is a furry kind of, Dream uses whatever pronoun fits his human version, Eret and Niki | Nihachu and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Furry, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Niki | Nihachu and Toby Smith | Tubbo and Eret and Clay | Dream are Siblings, Niki | Nihachu and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, So many tags, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Spiraling, Verbal Humiliation, Winged Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, XD uses She/He/They Pronouns, Yes a bit of that we love that we need that, but its not sexualized - the asshole greasebag, kind of, mentions of it, patches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Starting a more fun and flexible fanfic :DThanks so much for all your Support :D Tags will be updated accordingly!Reminder this is all writing about Content Creators Personas, and In no way do I intend for them to see any of my work ;'DUpdate: No longer will these be daily, as I have many things to do, and plan on starting a long term series in the not so distant future :D I will update regularly though, I can swear on that.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Dream SMP Ensemble, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & DreamXD, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Noah Brown & Clay | Dream
Comments: 91
Kudos: 391





	1. Bleh, Filler Chapter

This Chapter is just a filler, but a bit of more info:

All of these are Dream centric.

I am in EST timezone, so I will be updating accordingly to that Timezone.

It will be updated every day, if not twice in one day if I cannot do it the same day it was supposed to.

This will last until my Birthday, which is of course, 205 days away.

Thank you all so much for the love and support, once again :D

(PS, accepting prompts in the comments if you don't have time to do the doc form :D)


	2. Intertwined Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt I was Given: _Something where the smp sees or interacts with cc!dream and his friendships. Thank you :)_
> 
> Prompt Giver: Anonymous (I'm pretty sure, at least.)
> 
> Ships: None romantically.

The Idea was completely insane, that everything they created, whether be anime, show, or roleplay, existed as a _real thing,_ in another Universe. Dream himself, was by far one of the most horrified at this, because of the pure inhumane things he had done, as Dream in the Dream SMP script, that it was replicated into a universe.

So of course, the first thing he would try to do, apologize, in any way he can, he spent nights wondering if the other him was inherently this awful, or was feeling _controlled_ by a higher being, manipulated by more than he understood, to harm his friends.

So, he worked tirelessly, getting in contact with the best Reality Scientists (A new profession, involving the exploration of the realities they created, the world was in disarray for a need for answers) he could, and worked on converting every inch of script and audio, video and everything he could, to access this realm.

He wasn't sure, why he felt the _need,_ to do this, he could live forever being ignorant at what pain they put these characters through, even though they were real people, but maybe it was the comments that nagged at _him,_ for being so manipulative to Tommy, accusing his asshole personality attributed to c!Dream, as the real him, because it was easy to say something.

The last thing he ever wanted to do, Is seem manipulative, or emotionally harmful to his fans or friends, even if they were from another universe.

So without a words notice to anyone outside his family, he dove into the new world.

* * *

He coughed as he landed roughly on the stone-like ground, blinking blearily as he scanned the area, mentally mapping out what he remembered of the Dream SMP despite the intense vertigo he was experiencing.

He realized soon, that he was just outside Puffy's house, as he looked around, stumbling to his feet as he whipped around at an alarmed shout, meeting a Sheep-Woman that reminded him of Puffy's skin- _oh this was Puffy, so it was true, reality hopping into the Dream SMP actually worked....-_ she glared at him with tired and fierce eyes, sharp with a distasteful recognition, probably of c!Dream, from his large stature, though he hoped the lack of lean muscles built from war eased that suspicion.

"Who are you?" She says, pointing her Netherite Sword, sharp and glimmering a beautifully enchanting purple, at his face. He laughed softly, watching her tense even more as he remembered how c!Dream must have some of the same habits, or well, _had_ some of the same habits as he does, including his awkwardness sometimes.

"I'm... well I guess I am c- I am Dream from a different... Reality?" He said, not entirely sure. He was not comforted by the harshness and confusion that overtook her face, as she swiftly grabbed his hands, locking them up with- _lead?... How funny he really is leashed like a dog-_ and lead him to what looked like the newly built Community House, whom he had only seen through Stream and playing as DreamXD.

He admired the world around him quietly, ignoring the eyes that landed on him every once In a while as Puffy used what looked like a communicator to alert the rest of the SMP.

He's glad since it looks like this Timeline follows the one they were currently in on the script, that Tommy's Death has not been executed yet, since that would make this much harder.

"What the fuck?!" Tommy- though c!Tommy to him- swore as he, alongside Sapnap, Tubbo, Punz, Sam, Quackity, Jack, Niki, Karl, and Ranboo. 

Dream understood the shock in seeing the villain of their story- or someone exactly like him- standing in front of them, clueless and _soft looking._

"Puffy who the hell- why the hell is _Dream,_ out of the Prison?" Sapnap pointed his sword at him threateningly, Dream's own throat tightening at seeing the fear, hatred, and all the negative emotion people who were his friends in his own reality, had for him shining in their stances and eyes. 

Puffy pushed him forwards with nothing but, "This, he's different somehow, he said something about realities but he's gonna explain." was all she said, as Dream, Blue, and Green eyes wide as he was put on the spot, because in his own reality, these people- _his version of them, these aren't his friends here-_ hadn't seen his face at all, and here he was, utterly exposed before parts of them that hated him so much they threw him in a practical torture box, even if it wasn't exactly him.

"Well? Explain." Niki's- _c!Niki's-_ usually soft and kind accented voice, was quite obviously hardened, and tinged with a bit of instability he wasn't sure how everyone besides Jack around them missed.

"Well," Dream hummed softly hands moving in a nervous tick and a need to _move,_ at all coming to the surface, "In my world, this whole... SMP, this whole storyline and stuff are fake, I guess, like a story we're writing for our audience and we act it out through a video game, that we all play for our viewers, we stream it like the television on a smaller level I guess." he considered, debating the best way to explain it to these people.

"Do you.. know the other us, I guess we should exist too if you do, but do you know us? In your world in some way?" Sapnap asked, a tentative hope for a world where he and Dream would be able to be friends without the war and drama, and the fact his best friend here was a psychotic manipulative bastard.

Dream perked up at that noticeably, "Yeah, we're good friends actually, I've known you since I was Thirteen and you were about Eleven, I think!" Dream said happily, watching as c!Sapnap smiled a small grin back at him, he met the eyes of the other, still suspicious as Tommy marched forwards to him angrily, shoving him back as he stumbled down wide-eyed as a sword was pressed at his neck once more, but sharper.

He stiffened, Wide Blue and Green eyes meeting harsh Turquoise "You're probably still a manipulative bitch-" Dream flinched at the mention of being manipulative, watching as a knowing grin stretched across c!Tommy's- _not his Tommy's the one he treated like a younger brother, as annoying as he could be-_ face, "-yeah that's right, isn't it? You're still an asshole and always will be, no matter what world you are from." 

Dream grimaced, eyes usual brightness dimming a bit as he looked down, remembering how easily he was accused of being indecent, manipulative, and an asshole, shamefully spread about rumors and harsh words tricking him into dependency on someone who... he shook his head, staring back into those same hateful Turquoise eyes, searching into him for confirmation of the monster behind the fake innocence.

There wasn't one.

The anger seemed to drain out of Tommy's eyes, leaving way for curiosity, and he remembered how at one moment c!Tommy could be serious, the next their characters playing along together as if nothing happened at all.

"What... what's your world like?" Seemingly soothed by Tommy's acceptance of him, everyone else came closer to sit down as Dream did, unused to traveling so far across rocky lands, and the tension tiring him out emotionally, he tilted his head, Dirty-Blonde hair shifting alongside his head-tilt, the others making parallels between him and a puppy, no doubt.

"Well, it's... it's more modern than this one, a lot of technology, it's not perfect, far from it actually, but... somedays it's nice, and I get to help be someone that helps people in the world, no matter how minor a number it is compared to the actual population." Dream smiled softly, as he explained it, remembering all the fun times with friends and family, the people he built into his family through YouTube.

"How many uhh... viewers you say, do we have?" Tubbo asked excitedly, looking more like a teen like he should have, rather than the burdened president of a doomed country. 

"Well... it differs, but we have subscribers, people who follow us by getting... alarms? we call notifications when we make videos and stuff... I have about 19 million right now." Dream said cheerfully, before seemingly remembering why he was here, what he meant to do.

"I hate to cut the mood but... there is a reason I came here, purposefully." His serious tone of voice, alerted the others, who stiffened and listened attentively once more, he sighed, looking to the side, "We didn't find out about these realities actually... existing when we made the SMP, and hurt you in all these ways... I'm... I am so sorry, for what we didn't even know we put you through... I'm sorry for writing my character, Dream, as a villain and making him hurt you all because as far as I know, that's what... that's what is happening."

Their eyes were wide once more, flickering to Pandora's Vault, the Prison so inhumane it was worse than Death.

"Is... is our Dream a bad person, truly?" Puffy asked, softening for the first time in a while from the pain the script forced her through.

"I... I don't think he is, really I shouldn't expose much but... motives get twisted through betrayal and pain... and that Prison is only going to heĺ̴̡͖̗͓̜̝̰̪̣̠̦̬͚̊̿̇p̴̛̜̖͕͍̌̾͐͜-" Dream choked, watching as his form malfunctioned into code as he panicked internally.

He knew codes, Admin powers, and everything like that was important, a real thing in the script, so the manual repairs and updates him as Admin, or DreamXD must have put in, noticed him like a virus, and was beginning to... _delete him._

He panicked, as the others looked on scared at the fading limbs of the other, someone who was a villain in their world, but a friend in another.

_"Clay we're pulling you out, do hear us?"_ A Scientist said, the voicing sounding only to Dream himself, who nodded before realizing he probably couldn't be seen- but- _"Okay, before the connection plugs and you are stuck there forever."_

...

Dream disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head starting on this baby! Woo! First one done :D 
> 
> It's really exciting to do this, and all the prompts are really interesting so far, and I'm glad to be able to write this for you all :D
> 
> I took a prompt and pulled my own spin on it, so I hope you like it :D
>
>> In this AU, every show, every scripted piece of entertainment, fanfiction, etc, is a reality Humanity is just discovering, Dream went into the Canon SMP, to apologize for the way they controlled such an awful fate for them.


	3. Slouch in Behavior - Irl AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Depressive Spiraling, Self-Isolation, Implied Suicidal Thoughts, Referenced/Implied Self-Harm
> 
> * * *
> 
> We're delving right into the angst aren't we huh? It's cool though I can appreciate writing some good angst :D
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the support in me doing this again :D We have over 78 prompts given... That's kind of crazy and I'm really happy about that!
> 
> Prompt Given: 'Dream going through a bad depressive episode where he doesn’t talk to anyone and forgets to eat and sleep and just generally take care of himself for a few week before the others get worried and help him through it (just lots of angst, hurt/comfort)'
> 
> Prompt Giver: [Katzuhime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzuhime)

The world is pleasantly and hauntingly quiet in the moments when Dream really is quiet and allows the world to catch up with him for once, it's painfully tranquil, and in which most people would revel in the calm before they had to face the disarray and disorder in the world currently, Dream wants to do anything but accept how chillingly hushed it was in his house.

It was unpleasantly quiet around him, nothing to distract him from the throbbing in his brain as intrusive thoughts become his companion and he is left drowning in the middle of the ocean like the anti-climatic scene in Titanic where there's plenty of room for him to grab onto the floating door, but he can't because he's too worried about keeping others afloat.

So he drowns.

* * *

It's a gradual thing, when people begin to notice his lack of usual boisterous and infectious attitude and laughter that comforted his friends and fans alike when the world was too much sometimes for everyone, and the loneliness of lockdown was a curse to even those who sought alone time

Sapnap's lips thinned out into a frown after he smiled at Dream, spouting cheerful goodbyes as the current Lore Stream ended before anyone else could tap off- _they had planned this talk beforehand_ \- he coughed, "So..." he said awkwardly, hopefully prompting someone else to step up, thank god Bad had, "Yeah so, I'm worried about Dream... he's been... quieter ever since the Revival Stream, and After Sapnap left... I'm just concerned for the Muffin..." he says, stating the obvious, and what everyone else was thinking too.

"Being the Villain isn't easy, especially on top of the fact all the idiotic things people say to Dream and about Dream without reason," Wilbur nodded, understanding the hate that came from being the villain in the SMP, though his character's corrupt personality was hidden by the plot and sweet twisted words, used to mask the wrongdoing of what c!Wilbur said and did according to the script.

George decides to cut in at this point, "He sounds... tired all the time, and though the fans can't tell, and even _we_ couldn't tell for a while since it fit his role and character so well we thought he was acting... I don't think its fake anymore, his happy voice sounds faker than his normal... exhausted tone." 

"I don't think confronting him will do any good though," Niki says softly the others suddenly paying attention to her as she spoke, "What I— uh mean is— Dream has a tendency I noticed to well... become awkward or defensive when someone starts to confront things _for_ him, that he isn't ready for yet, so I think the best thing we can do to help him right now is to be supportive and not become overly nosey." It was agreeable and made sense to what they knew of the other but—

—when it came to spiraling into a hole, so hard to crawl out of as you try, but without help and support, the way to the top seems impossible to climb, as dirt collects under wrecked and bitten nails, and blood pools into the dirt, staining it darker brown with the essence you needed to survive, to keep the strength to get to the top.

Dream was dangerously close to free-falling, hands tired from a hopeless climb.

* * *

The world was filled in beautifully somber monochrome, as he walked down the street he wondered where it all went wrong, when the world decided to give him what it had, all the amazingly good things, and all the horribly bad until he shoved the bad away, burying it in honey-ash sweetness and jubilation ignoring the hurt he built up like thorns in the deepest throes of his heart.

He shouldn't have done that he knew, he should have been brave, faced his pain head-on, and accepted the help from his friends and family who felt ever-so distantly caring and absent in his struggles he hated himself for thinking they cared any less for him and hated that he thought he was even someone worthy of their love and care.

The harsh words were something he told himself he would get thick skin for, he would be strong in the face of hatred and accusations of absurdity because that's exactly what it was, _absurdity,_ but soon it became a chant in his head, twisting his emotions into a sickly pool of poison in his soul he wanted to ignore, but it spread from the very tips of his fingers to the bottom of his feet, tired from walking, tired from moving, tired from living.

An orange bottle was clutched in his fists, sleeping pills, he told himself, that would help him sleep well for once, that was all they were made to be.

His house came up like the sun rising over the ocean horizon he would probably never see again. It brought dread and relief like a taunt from his very being, and everything he worked for crying out at him for giving up.

Dream was selfish and would be to his very end.

* * *

Sapnap fiddled with his luggage as he sat in the house- _Dream's house-_ alongside George who would be staying with him and Dream hopefully if this went right, others who were able to appear, such as Techno, Bad, Alyssa, and a few others sat awaiting the arrival of their Dirty-Blonde friend, who even after the support they left for him, continued to get worse until they hadn't heard a word from him in weeks with only an apology as an answer.

"Damn could the green man just hurry up," an irate Tommyinnit said over a video call, as he was unable due to schooling and being underaged to come along, as well as Tubbo, Ranboo, Puffy, Charlie, Foolish, and a couple of others who didn't or couldn't come.

Just as Wilbur opened his mouth to teasingly admonish the Teen, the door opened, and they stared wide-eyed at Dream, who stared just as surprised back to them, Blue-Green eyes flickering with shock, as he stumbled back a choked noise, throat tired from disuse as the bottle fell from his hands, hitting the ground with an attention-grabbing clack, rolling closer, just enough to see the label.

_Sleeping Pills._

Normally such a thing wouldn't alarm them, insomnia a normal thing amongst the group, and solutions such as sleeping pills, Gaba, Tea, and other things were often recommended.

But it was the disheveled dis-care in Dream's appearance, the hauntingly exhausted-of-life look he bore like a mask, flickering between confusion, hurt, fear, and shock, as he buried his face into his hoodie with a panicked sound, Sapnap coming closer to draw the other into a hug as everyone cautiously came closer with hushed conversation and fear clear.

"Dream..." George said, meeting watery Blue-Green eyes meeting sad and concerned brown, Wilbur, Techno, Niki, backing up as Bad and Alyssa came closer, the 4 closest to Dream, well being _literally the closest_ to Dream in distance and emotionally as the weight of what could have just happened hit the room.

The night was long and never-ending as Dream let himself feel the pain, and let it out for once, in what could have been the first time in forever. Comforted by more than jokes and companionship, told his feelings were accepted and validated.

The world felt less like a free-fall, or like he was drowning.

* * *

Recovery from the voices in your own head is never easy, sometimes they linger like echoes that can be ignored, and other times it's so overwhelming to a point you find yourself rocking against the ground panicked and so utterly _sad,_ it was painful to watch and painful to experience.

Dream batted Sapnap's hand away from the pan, hissing out admonishments as the other laughed sheepishly at the now burnt pancake, "This is why we don't let you cook Pandas, it ends up burnt like your next Minecraft house." Dream sighed, cleaning out the pan with regularly practiced ease, as he put more butter on the pan, pouring batter as everyone helped in some way, though Sapnap was kicked out soon after, the smell of bacon wafting in the air, mingling with the sweetness of the Pancakes and the Salty and Pepper smell of the eggs being flipped by a skillful Niki.

Once Breakfast was ready and served, they sat around in the living room, laughing as the day woke once more, pale fingers from a British man with clout goggles rubbing into the slightly scarred expanse of the wrist in its hold.

A comfortable and warm weight pressed Against Dream, Blue-Green warm with life meets Dark eyes a near black as a timer counted up.

An Alarm rang through the room, awaiting the reaction of the Dirty-blonde man, heart pieced together once more.

_Congratulations! You are two months clean, keep up the Great work Dream!_

"Good job, Clay," Sapnap whispered as the other teared up smiling at everyone who cheered.

The world was beaming, bright colors of a neat kaleidoscope in Dream's eyes and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RHEBFDEJ we got angst, and hurt n comfort :D
> 
> So as you can see a lot of this is focused on Dream, although other cc's POV's will happen, it will usually focus on the topic of Dream :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this :) See you all tomorrow for the next one :p
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Omake**
> 
> Dream picked up a piece of bacon, looking Techno straight in the eyes as the other looked exasperatedly fond, "Dream. No." 
> 
> He chomped down on the Bacon, "I'm eating your very distant cousin feel bad, Bacon."


	4. Behind the script and Screen - Brothers!Tommy and Dream AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY HELLO THERE
> 
> Tommy and Dream friendship/brothers supremacy? oh hell yeah.
> 
> Prompt Given: 'rl!dream and rl!tommy are brothers and after the recent streams (or just since the exile arc started) the go and cuddle and tell each other that they promise they they don’t hate each other. Maybe this somehow gets reveled to the fans and they make #theyrebrothersyourhonor or smth trend '
> 
> Prompt Giver: [PastelOasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelOasis)
> 
> (oh my god when I chose this I swear I didn't know it was Oasis' LMAO)

It's very downplayed how mentally taxing these Exile and Villainous/Manipulative Dream streams are becoming, especially on the regular focuses themself, Dream and Tommy who get the brunt of the judgment and hype of the SMP, fanarts that cause panic despite the fact _they should be used to it,_ were a regular thing, it was a common worry after Streams when everyone hopped on call in the SMP private Discord that Dream or Tommy needed calming down, usually Dream more so than Tommy due to the fact everyone knew Dream was living alone and unlike Tommy didn't have immediate family to turn to.

Well, that's what they thought at least.

In truth, Tommy and Dream were siblings, through adoption by complete accident, Dream had gotten into a large fight with his Parents over his schooling when he refused to go for months on end, he was about 16 at the time and Tommy was 10, but in a rush, Dream had been bought a ticket to Britain from George who was legally able to do so, with faked paperwork of parental agreement and the fact Dream was at able emancipation age, and had planned to fly over to stay with the other unable to go anywhere else.

That had miraculously failed, a huge thing coming up in George's life that stopped them from being able to meet up and bring Dream to his house like planned which left Dream homeless and lost in an entirely new country, he found himself scrambling for any sort of warmth and support he needed, only able to connect briefly to the internet through cafe's and libraries and the odd open networks he could budge himself into to update Sapnap, George, Bad, Alyssa, and whoever else were worrying about his state.

He should have known this wouldn't last, as bad as it was already was the situation somehow got worse, as when he was walking through the coldness of the night in Britain, unused to the cold he focused on keeping himself warm rather than hiding from creeps, when a man who was probably about 25 and didn't look like any locals he had gotten familiar with, his stocky frame and tall stature overshadowing Dream's own lither body, and at the time, was 5'11 to the old mans 6'5.

A Firm grip dragged him away, not letting him get out a startled yelp if that would even do anything as he was dragged away into an alley conveniently nearby as he met dark eyes with bad intentions.

Lucky for him, a Woman of about 5'10 came into the alley with a Self-Defense Spray, kicking the man's shins with her obviously painful heels and spraying him in the eyes, dragging Dream away from the weakened bruising grip, saying something with a hushed voice about Police being on their way.

That was how he found his new family in the UK, unexpected as it was to be taken to the woman's house to be cleaned and fed, as he hadn't done either in about a week, the unusually kind touch made staying there the tiniest bit easier and her husband's welcoming acceptance soothed him until the morning as he assured George and Sapnap he was fine and would head back to Florida with some help.

He didn't return to Florida, he met their 10-year-old named Tommy who latched onto him fairly quickly as an older brother figure, to the point it was impossible for Dream to leave.

So he continued online schooling and progressed through the years, becoming an older brother and a son once more, cautiously contacting his old family in Florida who had been concerned and angry for about half-a-year before he bothered to speak to them.

In the end, he stayed with Tommy and his family, though he called Drista and his younger brother every once in a while, allowing once Drista was old enough, to fly over.

And that was that. He created a youtube channel with Sapnap and George, got famous as he grew up, and eventually moved out though not far at all, within walking distance to his parents.

Tommy grew up too, following in Dream's footsteps on Youtube, as they hid their relationship from _everyone,_ which sometimes was hard especially when Dream would get called on by his friends like Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, Jimmy, and more during Streams or when just waking up, when it was the worst to hide the British accent he had developed and the loudness of his parents.

Most of the time it worked... but there are a few times it didn't.

* * *

Dream blinked blearily as the annoying noise of beeping filled his senses as he just woke up, eyes meeting the Contact name on Discord of... _Sykkuno?_ There usually was a good reason for the other to be calling him, and it's not like he minded chilling with the other, it was weird though in the fact that when they talked it was through Among Us or Messaging.

He answered anyway, waking up slightly more with the shocking noise that came through the Phone, "I wasn't expecting you to pick up Dream! Well uh..." the other trailed off as if forgetting what he needed to say which made Dream laugh, a soft noise unlike his usually hiccupy giggles or wheezes, "s okay..." his voice was slurred with an obvious hint of British accent which shocked the others, as Sykkuno had been dared to call Dream on stream.

"Dream why do you sound British- and uh, I'm streaming right now and it's Among us with Rae and Corpse you know..." he laughed nervously, Dream letting out a startled noise, "Oh- sh- well yeah I've been told my voice sounds a bit British after I call with George and fall asleep, not sure why you know..."

It seemed believable enough, and the DNF shippers ate it up to the idea of Dream falling asleep on a call with George.

————-————-————-————

"That was a shit excuse, big man," Tommy said, getting an acknowledging noise from his Big Brother.

"It worked didn't it?"

"... I hate to say it but it seems so bitch boy."

"Exactly."

* * *

It was a complete accident in hindsight, during a video with Philza, Charlie, Wilbur, _and_ Quackity, Dream had walked in though no one knew what he looked like in the group present, the only people being Tommy of course, Tubbo (though he didn't know Dream was well... _Dream_ ), Sapnap, Alyssa, and Bad, but anyways.

Dream stared wide-eyed at the Monitor with Discord open alongside Tommy's face-cam, and Wilbur, Philza, Charlie, and Quackity who gaped at him as he coughed loudly catching Tommy's attention who groaned, "Uh... Wilbur, Guys, meet my Brother, his name is Cl- Clarance he's adopted and American." 

He got a light swat on the head from that and a soft admonishment, "Clarence really?" Dream whisp- well _Clarence,_ whispered, before greeting the others cheerfully as he left, grabbing the things he needed quickly.

"... Your brother is kinda cute Tommy-"

"I swear to _Notch,_ Wilbur if you try hitting on my Brother if he shows up again I _will_ cas-" 

"Hey- Hey Phil we're getting Tommy to keep this in the Video right?"

"... I'm not taking any part in this."

and with that, the Twitter Tag, 'Clarence' was born, and the spam tweets of the need for Clarence to reappear on Stream even if just for a moment, or for Tommy's Older Brother to get social media of sorts.

"How did you become the focus of my stream and video _without_ even being Dream."

"It's an unwanted talent, Tommy."

* * *

Of course, the fragile facade they had hiding Dream's identity eventually shattered into a million pieces, during a Stream with the Egg lore, it got to be too much for Tommy who had been struggling with Schooling, The Internet's usual Bullshit, and the SMP lore and started crying on Stream.

Panicked voices tried to calm Tommy down between Tubbo, Puffy, Sam, and Wilbur, but none of it worked.

Thank god in the moment Dream had burst open the door, leaving _his own_ Stream to comfort Tommy leaving everyone in confusion and trying to connect the dots as they saw Clarence come in and wrap the Teen in his arms, hushing him on Stream, so focused he forgot to change his usual accent from his Streaming American one to his British one as Clarence.

"Toms, you need to calm down okay, shhh, shhh it's okay I got you-" "Dream?" Puffy said, saying what no one else would at the moment, wide Green-Blue eyes meeting the Streaming screen before hurriedly shutting it off and rambling out that the lore would continue in a different Stream.

For now, Dream had a little Brother to care for.

————-————-————-————

"So what your saying is... _you and Tommy-fucking-innit are Brothers and you never told us?"_ Sapnap said as everyone in the usual group was on Voice call, getting a sheepish laugh from Dream, "Well adopted brothers but yeah."

"So I've got another son?" Phil said to ease the shock a bit getting a mix of shocked and expecting laughter from those in the call, "I suppose you do, though yeah Tommy's taking a break off of the Internet for now ordered by Mum and Dad for a bit until he's ready." his British voice was strange to hear on him but-

"Your accent suits you-" "You have a nice accent-" George and Wilbur said simultaneously both making indignant noises as the call of 'Simp' rang through the call.

"Wow Gogy I'm hurt... only liking me when I have a British accent gosh at least Wilbur asked me out even if he didn't know about my Accent-" It was playful and the usual banter so more laughter filled the call.

Dream smiled, hidden behind a screen as he felt truly thankful that night all those years ago, brought him to gaining _this_ family.

Everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO, Barely any angst? What??? you thought this was full-on angst eh? well naw no thanks I want some fluff and romance later on too.
> 
> Also haha Gogy and Wilbur as simps <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this light-hearted one since Angst is very prominent in the Prompts I was given, I thought I give you all a calm before the storm :D


	5. Retry, Karma always follows even if you aren't alone - Godly!XD and Dream/Dead Puffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself... I saw this perfect opportunity for Angst
> 
> Prompt: 'The Eggpire kills Puffy and Dream's reaction to it'
> 
> Prompt Giver: [Lenatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatie)

Dream knew he belonged in the prison, knew he fucked up every moral he promised himself to stand by when achieving the unity he sought for so long, but his soul was broken and corrupted by betrayal and tainted by the word _Tyrant,_ The word that once was the furthest thing you would think of when talking about the formerly masked man, but now he wore it like a brand he willingly accepted after he knew he could never escape from that.

Dream was the Villain. He knew this, Tommy knew this, Sapnap knew this, Sam knew this, Puffy knew this. it was a common fact as if something simple to say with no weight because it was the easiest to think of him, rather than the human that still lay beneath the surface.

He tempted the idea, of strangling someone, Tommy maybe, so he could be put down, but when he heard Bad mention _The Egg_ he knew he had one last job as an admin, no matter how long it would take for them to realize that the power they needed to take down the Hive Dreamon was within the Prison, and as strong as XD was the protector of the server's power laid in the creation and his ability of unnatural proportions, like his flight, strength, speed, and his ability to break the unbreakable.

Dream out of the two was the one who purified, sucking up the corruption and making it part of himself, trained to keep it held in the deepest part of his untouchable soul until he was able to put it to use. After Schlatt, he foresaw- not legitimately- the destruction of the world he worked to create and keep peace in, and let the chaos that had been bubbling under his skin like a sick poison, because he saw no other choice, and he was so so tired and he was so so weak.

He should have known something had gone wrong, he had always been in tune with the servers pain, while XD could tell from miles away what exactly was happening at any given point, so when he got a message from a secret communicator kept between him and XD with a simple _'I'm sorry.'_ he felt dread creep inside of him as the lava drained and a victorious looking Bad and Antfrost had come, Sam looking regretfully sad and somber unlike the cruel front he put up.

He felt sick because he was human and his limbs were rotting like his heart.

"Puffy has been indisposed of, Dream, we thank you for being her weakness still, despite the fact that she should have stopped caring about you long ago." Was the friendly sentence he got, he didn't want to provoke the other or anger Sam despite the fact he wouldn't have qualms about snapping the two's necks right this instant.

The human buried beneath the corrupted soul cried out for his mother, and his Friends.

"I suggest... you leave before I... snap your necks..." was all Dream rasped out, shaking with long-buried rage, held back because he fucked up everything with rage before, hurt Tubbo, Tommy, Himself, and ever attachment he ever cared for with it.

Emotions were dangerous in times like these, so he watched as they left, leaving him alone for what would probably be weeks. As soon as he was sure they were far.

Dream screamed, and he cried because he was a broken man molded into a monster.

And he was a boy forced to grow up, who lost his mother.

* * *

He waited. 

And waited.

Until he just _couldn't_ anymore, and he was needing to do something about the pain in his body, spreading deep into his bones until it melded sticky-ash pain with his emotional toil from his m- from _Puffy's_ death, and the Egg hurt too, and the fact its roots dug so deep into his server, into him, and still lived within his heart as the cause of the death of his mom...

A being with long flowing platinum hair curling ethereal in the air, ribbons and circles of enchantments and chains flowed god-like around him, their name was XD and she was here to finally do what he should have long ago.

They were to meld with Dream again, She would fuse with the other half of her soul and they together would take down the Egg that plagued and blighted the server, but there is a cost for such power used, and DreamXD, finally whole again, would meld together as one for centuries until their energy reformed and they were able to split once more, as the Protector and The One Who Lived once more.

"Is it really time?" XD asked looking upon the broken shards of their brother in arms, she wept in her soul for the end of any lifetime ended in pain for Dream, and XD was hopeless to do anything but watch as he broke and broke until the shards became shattered into glass slivers and once again into sand to be reformed.

"You already know, XD, the world has been soiled once more by my choices and we must reap what is left of the corruption to go into hiding once more, like always."

So Dream and XD met hands, Lava draining behind XD's form.

Green eyes looked under the arm of the truly Godly part of DreamXD, and met eyes of Turquiose, Deep Green, Warm Brown, Sharp Blacks, Bloody Red, and many others.

Dream and XD, became DreamXD and the cell burst into a colorless explosion.

* * *

_That day would be marked down in books forever, the first true understanding of split godly souls was marked down as a discovery of the ages, how they could live theoretically forever, and break the best defenses._

_Corruption died and guilt was left behind, crippling the hearts of many who were left in the SMP after the admin left. Both parts of DreamXD were to sleep once again and wake when a new story needed telling._

_They lost and they lost and they lost, that was an easy thing to realize._

_A man in a multicolored sweater, who knew so much he forgot, un-ageable in time, but potentially older than several millennia's that passed by, took a dip into the future, of curiosity or lingering guilt, perhaps he forgot, but he saw the future XD, once again XD and once again Dream as separate beings, and did what he was meant to do._

_So he went back, and a new timeline was born from this choice._

_A masked man would do better._

_But sometimes that is still not enough._

* * *

Dream knew he was lucky to have been able to restart, to do everything again and not give up, so he fought back when necessary for time to move on, but he was kinder, he never allowed the corruption in his soul to overtake his morals.

Puffy died yet again, the Egg returned, forever following him throughout the ages, XD was far from here exhausted from her time-traveling experience and collecting energy.

Maybe it was better, maybe it wasn't, but instead of screaming out to a haunting cell, he wept in his friend's arms like he wished he could have in the other timeline.

The world thrummed beneath his feet, as lives were sapped away and he was left alone once again.

He wondered if it was worse he had cared for them once again, for them to die, or if the other time was worse when he had lost all care for them and was their monster and villain, only to leave _them_ behind, haunted by unanswered questions and given saving by a blank man.

He wasn't sure, even after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream and XD are separate beings who come together to become DreamXD.
> 
> Uh, I totally bullshitted this, but prompts like this will be twisted majorly so I can fit in more words then 500 bits.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D Tomorrows will be better.


	6. HS!AU + Dream, Niki, Eret & Tubbo as Siblings - Kisses and Parties /p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Big Brother Dream sorta. And Highschool AU. Brain go brrr.
> 
> Prompt: 'Dream likes to give random forehead kisses to his friends. HS!AU but can also be any AU you want'
> 
> and I'm [Insert Sparkles] Prompt Mixing [Insert Sparkles] with: 
> 
> 'HS!AU where Tubbo, Niki, Dream and Eret (You can change the siblings to how you prefer) are siblings and they own a coffee shop. Dream overworks himself. It was his birthday, the rest of the siblings all pretend that they were busy that they and had to go somewhere so Dream would have the shift alone (Hes tired but he loves hsi family so he doesn't mind). All of his friends pretend they don't remember his birthday, so when school ends and he starts his shift he was feeling really really sad, not mad at his friends since he doesn't think its their fault and he shouldn't have asked for too much. The entire DSMP ensemble stormed the coffee shop awhile with stuff to do for his BD party (Cakes, Monopoly, Movie tickets, literally anything uty) after the shift started. And they find Dream crying a bit in the back room cause he was really really stressed and sad. Basically angst -> fluff'
> 
> Prompt Giver: [Xopalrii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xopalrii)

Dream yawns, stretching tiredly as he checks the time, _5:00 AM_ perfectly on the dot shows on his Phone, so he sneaks downstairs to the Cafe, as he and his family lived in the apartments— They had renovated it into an open house like set up, with the rooms being made into singular rooms and stairs built to connect all 4 floors— but it was his job with the one with the least expectations in school, and the most open time on his hands en up the shop and prepare it, usually he would wake up Niki at 6 to assist in baking, and Tubbo at 7 to help set up, but Niki had stated she was busy with a Test today, and Tubbo had things to do as well.

Eret usually took over the business and financial control, so he knew barely anything about baking or shop set up like his other siblings, so he didn't bother tempting to wake the Older teenager.

So then became the tedious yet entertaining job of cooking set doughs, scooping icing and designing cupcakes and cookies, melting butter and whisking cream, it was a familiar comfort and the soreness in his arms never appeared, far too used to this routine schedule to show any ware on him.

By the time the sun was rising in the sky, shining brightly upon the waking world, the first of the hired employees who would help as Dream did online schooling some of the time- _He switched last year when their parents had gotten into a horrific car crash, setting their Mother in a coma and their Father had died-_ which planned on doing today. It was a planned out future for him, which got tiring as he realized how chained down he felt by the world sometimes.

Niki met the sight of Dream cleaning up the counters alongside an Employee- Puffy who had become somewhat of a Mother figure to the kids who lived above the Cafe/Bakery, "Hey! Dream you're coming to School with us today since we have more Employees's coming in, and even Hbomb is today so we don't have to worry okay?" She said softly as her Big Brother nodded tiredly, going to get ready for school.

"Is everything nearly ready?" "Soon, is there a reason why you are rushing Niki?" "He looks... tired so I want this to be as soon as possible, to cheer him up a bit..." "Yeah, I got you, see you at school!"

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone had awoken, getting ready swiftly as they said goodbye to the customers and employees, they were usually customers that came around often, so most knew about the sibling's situation so there weren't any complaints or problems.

Tubbo shut the door, a symphony- or cacophony- of au revoirs and general farewells left the siblings feeling whole, the fact that the business that their parents left behind in their circumstance brought so many people joy, and even brought them a bigger family was something they were forever grateful for, despite the sad events that led up to what they had achieved.

Dream sipped on the Tea he had gotten, unlike his sibling's various choices in coffee or latte he did not like the taste of the drink in any way shape, or form, not because he had a sweet tooth, he just couldn't stand it and he remembered long ago when his parents had been so jokingly shocked and disappointed and it was a common joke in the household even now.

_

_Feral Boys + Dreamom_

Dreamom: I swear if you guys are late I am not giving any forehead kisses

Gogy but feral: I'm fine with that

Sappitus Nappitus (aka the fifth wheel): lies you pouted for a whole day after

dreamy didn't give you a kiss.

awhw is gogy a tsundere for a kiss fwom dweamy?

memory boy but older: you act like we all haven't pouted over not getting a kiss sapnap

somehow a future law student: I still remember when you purposefully ignored me until 

lunch dream you owe me a fucking extra kiss today green man

Dreamom: of course

_

Dream laughed silently as Tubbo attempted to peek over his shoulder getting a flick on the nose from Eret who admonished Tubbo playfully as Niki chatted quietly on the phone with what seems to be Puffy and Minx, Dream smiled softly eyes tired as he looked at his sore hands since he had taken care of all the shop set up this week for whatever reason, and not one person had mentioned his birthday at all, he was grateful for his family and knew he probably was being a huge baby...

He shook his head, willing himself into a happy visage as he sped up waving calmly at the dubbed _Feral Boys,_ unlike the wild waving from Karl, Sapnap shaking George who looked slightly irate and Quackity once again whistling as a joke catching school-ground attention as Dream met them, getting an armful of a cheerful Karl as he leaned down to press a kiss to the others forehead- he swiped the fluffy brown hair out of the way first- as Karl stuck his tongue out teasing the others about how _he_ had gotten the first kiss, Dream sighed fondly as he blinked blearily missing the slight concern in the others gazes.

Sapnap shoves George away who stumbles into Quackity, the two arguing- well mostly George- over who got the next kiss after Sapnap, said Texan hugged Dream though tighter than Karl due to him being the physically Strongest (though Dream could put up a good argument to that fact, seeing as he carries around pounds of baking supplies every day) and able to lift Dream onto his toes- _Dream was 6'0 compared to their 5'7-5'9 statures-_ of course, Dream used that time to press a quick kiss to the others head rolling his eyes as Quackity practically shoved himself next.

"Honestly you guys," Dream yawned sleepily into his wrist as he playfully tugged a lock of the black hair that peaked out from under Quackity's usual beanie, getting an annoyed yelp in return as he pressed a consoling kiss to the other teen's head, and since it was nearly time for the first period he moved himself to press a kiss to an indignant George's forehead as well, the other four following Dream behind, the differences in height making them look like ducklings.

Speaking of ducklings...

"Duckling!" Puffy called cheerfully her practically white and curly hair bouncing down to past her shoulders, paired with the rainbow underside would make you think she would be like most girls in looks? Whether it be a trendy e-girl look or practical pretty girl, but in fact, Puffy was one of the most, if not the most muscular people in the school even _including_ the teachers in that factor, a plus side to that was her hugs were also very strong.

Dream allowed himself to be squeezed by Puffy who had taken on a mom-friend role to him, despite his mothering of his siblings and the general friend-group he kept close to him.

"Hi Puffy," He said Kindly as he buried himself more into the comforting warmth of the strong and stable person holding him, not aware of the concerned look Puffy shared with the Feral boys over his shoulder who shook their head, pointing at Karl's watch and the group chat labeled _'Green Mans Birthday (aka our unofficial second mother)'_ Puffy sighed, nodding before moving back to pat Dream's head who laughed softly, kissing her forehead as well.

"Let's get to class." And they really should be, so they did following behind Puffy and Dream who talked amicably as the clock ticked closer to the event that would take place later that day.

* * *

Dream sighed, lips pressing gently against a pencil he tapped periodically against his lower-lip, fingers tapping as he tried to ignore the urge to start stimming since most of the time one of his stims were vocal and loud and he had gotten told out in the middle of class for doing that.

He snorted as he remembered how he had been overwhelmed that day, and that had been the tipping edge as he began to tear up in class, George, Sapnap, and Karl had all jumped to his defense admonishing the teacher harshly, so much so there was a sub the next day and he had gotten a formal apology from said Teacher who had not been aware of his tendencies to stim and the fact he had ADHD as a new Teacher.

The Date was a painful reminder of the empty list of people who had wished him a Happy Birthday, none of his friends had, nor had his siblings which made his nerves fray, maybe this was a Dream he was stuck in? Stupid but maybe, or they had forgotten? That would be fine, he cared more for the well-being of his family, his friends, more than he did the happenings of a party.

He was glad it was last period, stress-baking would definitely help and he could try some new recipes since his... siblings weren't going to be home... on his birthday... he'd be doing the shift alone... 

Dream shook his head, snapping to attention as his name was called and answering the question quickly, he was glad it was English and he had already read the book in question hundreds of times. 

He really needed to focus.

╭──────────╮

_Later At Home_

╰──────────╯

Dream dropped his bag into his room, saying a tired yet cheerful greeting to those still working and the customers that lingered who wished him a happy birthday which brightened his mood greatly, though he missed hearing his friends and siblings say it.

Usually when Dream was stressed, or in a mood to vent out exhaustion through baking, his recipes he used got sometimes confusing and complex, though the process was weird and messier than the methodical approach Dream often used, the product was still delicious and very good.

He hummed consideringly before ultimately deciding to make Macarons, he quickly debated between flavors and ended up deciding on Lavender-Honey macarons.

Swiftly getting the ingredients and baking supplies needed, he got to work.

It was a bit before he finished, not a word from his friends or siblings otherwise, and he couldn't help but want to slump to the ground in despair, he was a social person that much was obvious and usually he had company be it an employee, his siblings, a customer or his friends, either fooling around, helping him, or engaging him in playful conversations, of course before he could leave to sulk in his room, Hbomb who's shift had ended grabbed his hand excitedly, pulling him to get ready quickly which he did, pulling on a fairly tight yet loose enough white shirt, a cropped green hoodie with white and black designs, and high-waisted corduroy pants.

"What's going on?" He asked as Hbomb _totally unsuspiciously_ leaned on the door to the Cafe downstairs, a ruckus sounding from down there as he wolf-whistled to distract Dream for a moment, "Just.. wait a bit, okay?" He rolled his eyes fondly before agreeing, worrying his lips between his teeth as no notifications of texts from his family had come until-

Hbomb opened the door, ushering him out as he followed downstairs, "I swear if one of you let in Patches again, Patches is a stray cat and we just don'-" he froze, mouth gaping as he looked into the Cafe, booths and stools, everything decorated in a blend of mellow and bright shades and colors, his friends holding a messily decorated cake, though he could tell where Niki and Tubbo had contributed (those parts were clean and pretty) to, he felt suddenly overwhelmed.

Everyone of course panicked when Dream's eyes began to shine wetly, glittering tear-tracks in the lights of the candles and decor shining trails of light down the Teens face.

Sapnap, George, Karl, and Quackity were the first to move, encasing Dream in a hug together who hiccuped between a short giggle, "S-Sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed... I thought you all had forgotten..." Dream tucked himself closer, hiding his face in what he assumed to be either Karl or Sapnap's necks as the others cooed and apologized.

Pulling away from the group of boys he smiled-

"You still owe me a second forehead kiss," Quackity teased to bring the soft mood to a peppier and energetic one as Dream pressed a purposefully sloppy one to everyone in ranges foreheads.

Maybe, even without his parents there in person, this Birthday wasn't bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buff Puffy, Buff Puffy, Buff Puffy-
> 
> _You can see the Feral boys as romantic if you really want, but I want platonic kisses so they r more like queer-platonic poly_
> 
> Plus kissing on cheeks and foreheads to close friends doesn't seem too weird to me lol
> 
> I think honestly I'm gonna try and keep this Platonic/Queer-Platonic Relationships for most of the Prompts, So sorry if you really want romance, I might do a rare romance one if I really like it.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, this was meant for yesterday, and I'll try to get out today's prompt later if I can <3


	7. Dogboy Dream AU!IRl Dream - Control your Mutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the gang is amused how puppy dream works,, loves the praise, the head pats, the scratches behind da ears, the endearing tail wagging
> 
> Prompt Giver: Didn't receive a Ao3 account, said to call em Sappy :p
> 
> Changes to the Prompt: I said Dogboy Dream because I said Dogboy Dream. Why? Why not? It's puppy-human Dream what couldn't you love? Anyways, uuuh Dog boys/girls/enby and Cat boys/girls/enby n shit exist but it's not sexual if you think such I'm not doing smut yet here :pain: so you'll have to await that but, uhh minor population of the world are Animal-people, Dream is a Dogboy, why am I repeating myself- Yeah they don't know Dream is a Dogboy.
> 
> Queer Platonic Dreamhalo because I said so

Dream's tail wagged noticeably as he caught sight of the gathered group- A couple of weeks ago, a bunch of them from the SMP decided to meet up in real life, since COVID was over and airports were more open, so Dream would be meeting with, Sapnap, George, Karl, Quackity, Bad, Wilbur, Foolish, Sam, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tommy, which sent his nerves, excited and anxious, thrumming with a sense of addicting adrenaline- in any other case, it would be.

Despite knowing he probably wouldn't be judged by the group, having accepted Corpse who had cat-features, and others inside their fandom for having animalistic features, he knew stigma around people like him was still open around, having been bullied for a portion of his life, and accused and called a mutt, a bitch with rabies and many other vulgar things, despite his tendency to swear, he really didn't like swearing at other Hybrids like himself, since he experienced first hand how nasty it feels, especially as a part golden retriever. 

He sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself to walk forwards and greet the others as he watched Sapnap, George, Quackity, and Karl begin to start a ruckus, and it was a well-known fact only Dream was able to wrangle the four in when they were all together.

"Where's Dream when you need him?" Ranboo sighed, getting a short laugh out of Tubbo and an indignant grumble from Tommy as they watched the adults fool around, Dream smiled fondly as he approached from behind, "I'm right here if you must know," Dream said softly, they were far enough away that none of the adults had noticed him talking to the three Teens, watching amused as they registered _just who he was._

Tubbo gasped as he saw the fluffy appendages that peaked out of light dirty blonde hair, the fur on them sleek and fluffy as they twitched sensitively to the noises around them, Dream's tail was quite large and fluffy, golden color fading into a creamy light yellow and fluffing out reminiscent of a fan of sorts, his Green eyes were wide and surprisingly expressive as his nose _(Most Dog-boys, or any sort of animal with prominent snoots, Hybrids, having usually visibly pinker noses)_ was fairly pinkish and popped out like makeup done on cosplay as freckles scattered like stars across his face.

"Dream is that you?" Tubbo smiled as Tommy and Ranboo quietly began talking to the man as well, excited to be the first ones to legitimately _see_ Dream face-to-face.

"Hi," Dream just said in return getting a laugh out of the Minors who nodded towards the group of the adults, Quackity and Sapnap somehow on the ground as Wilbur filmed, Foolish, Sam, and Bad the only ones trying to currently prevent the large scene they were making, at least until Dream walked through and helped Sapnap up as the others looked wide-eyed at who they believed was just a stranger, but was familiar-

"C'mon Panda's, at least wait for me to be here before you cause stress or a migraine for Bad, Sam, and Foolish," The Stran- no _Dream said_ in his familiar softly-fond tone when speaking to his friends, "Dream!' George said happily taking in his best friend's appearance for the first time, noticing the Floppy and sleekly fluffed Ears, the common over-tinted pink noses that most mammal-Hybrids bore, and the long and large fluffy tail wagging back and forth, nearly wacking Tubbo in the face.

Bad had removed himself from scolding Quackity who was on the floor to gasp at the appearance- _well him showing up at all, and his hybrid features-_ of Dream who smiled awkwardly but brightly as he soaked in the positive attention, blocking out the slightly judging stares and glares of others passing by.

"Dream~" Bad drew out the 'eam' as he greeted the other, "You silly Muffin, you know you didn't have to hide this from us, but I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with us to show your features," it was common knowledge a lot of Hybrids preferred to keep it secretive, by large hoodies and clothing or other distracting accessories, to keep eyes away from their unnormal features.

Dream pouted as Tubbo tugged on his hoodie, the obvious question in his movements as Dream sighed, leaning down a bit for easier access as unafraid, but cautious hands drifted over the soft yet wavy (and to be honest kind of long) locks of hair that framed the others expressive face, ears tilting a bit in anticipation-

"You should leash your bitch you know, let it know it needs to behave its owner." a _sleazy_ voice called, Dream hated how he flinched back, he had gotten so used to the quietness of his apartment and the company of people who didn't know, or who knew and accepted him... "Excuse me what the hell?" Wilbur said, stepping forwards, the sleazy grease bag was about 5'11 to Wilbur's 6'4, so he was obviously a bit intimidated by the height of Wilbur as well as the harshness and the pure _unbelieving disgust_ in his voice as well.

"I-" He stuttered as Dream was grabbed by Bad softly bringing the other closer, Puffy and Niki also taking up disapproving stances and the pure disgust on everyone's face should ward the man away but-

"I- shouldn't it be on a leash? Or at least a collar since it _clearly_ doesn't know who it belongs to?" The genuine question in the man's voice made Dream queasy, along with being addressed as if he wasn't even human, clearly it peeved his friends too, as Bad held Dream closer, and now all of them had turned on the man, who when faced with the group had scurried quickly from the obvious hatred that began to pour into his friend's eyes.

He felt like sulking, or curling up in a corner and not paying attention to the world at all, as his ears and tail lay flat with the unpleasantness of the encounter.

A warm hand brushed pleasantly against his ears as he couldn't help but tilt into it, he let off a soft snort reminiscent of a dogs snoot when they breathe out harder, ruffling the hair that was in front of his face, enjoying the soft coos and praise, as well as the laughter he got from his friends.

Maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayokay, this one is shorter since I have to pump out a _second_ prompt to be able to catch up for tomorrow, I promise it'll be longer and better, I just wanted some cute dogboy Dream :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this have a lovely day/afternoon/night and I'll see you (not literally...) when the next prompt is finished in a couple hours most likely :D


	8. Flying so high into the darkened stormy skies of my mind - Wingfic AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My own because I'm amazing I didnt use no prompt I just wrote
> 
> Anyways yeah I decided Admin Dream and Wingfic, as well as a bit of angst and a sliver of Body Horror-
> 
> TW//Abuse, Starvation, Neglect, Abandonment, Death

The Sharp pain that had followed Dream for months, years even, since the first war started had truly begun to peak into the blissfully excruciating pain that he hadn't thought he would get the chance to experience.

It was reverently disheartening but Spiri- _no-_ Hopef- _not that either-_ exciting all the same, he had always thought because of the pure amount of not matured Admin power he has had to use before it was ready, to keep this world together by its seams would prevent him from developing the usual Admin ability set, including the hybrid formations, usually in the shape of wings.

But with the painful press and rashes that popped up on his back from what he could see in the murky pools of water that slowly but surely was getting to be less and less full, his senses had begun to dull and sharpen erratically, sometimes he could barely see one foot in front of him, but his hearing was so loud, _too loud,_ and he could intimately hear the echoing spill of violet droplets that spilled around his very small world, and he could hear the working whirr of the Redstone that kept him enclosed and imprisoned. 

Today was quite literally _the worst,_ he knew nobody would visit him, he was a liar in every sense of the word 'liar' the worst kind of liar, sometimes he can't even tell if he's lying or telling the truth if he's honest in what he's saying he will do, he doesn't particularly want to bring back Wilbur, he remembers hidden agenda behind charismatic smiles even before the man decided to blow up his own country, he remembered silky smooth and sweet words that twisted his own motives until he could not tell if he was the Monster L'manbergs history made him out to be, or if he was the broken shell of the Soft-Hearted Admin he once was.

But there was no use defending himself against a dead man, or even trying to explain the horrors that laid beneath warm skin, firm and comforting hands, and hauntingly caring brown eyes, tinged with instability to his very last moments. No one would believe him, because Dream had never had a way with in-genuine sweet and comforting words, was never able to string people along when nice and thoughtful, because that outlined his weakness, his softness.

Dream cannot remember if he tried to prove something to himself, or to the people who soiled his land, built things upon it, and tore it down easily, ignorant to the effects on its admin. The way every time blood soaked into the ground it felt like molten lava running through his veins, or when his land was exploded upon he felt like he was being torn to shreds and beat with smoldering metal, bashed his head into the wall, and bled out, just to not die at all.

But, there is no use dwelling now, because he knows this will be his forever.

* * *

The Pain only gets worse, as blood drips from his sides and warbled dry cries toss themself carelessly into the air as the world becomes even darker, when violet dulls and the noises become painful and he cannot bring himself to move, he attempts to bury himself under the noiseless water but it is not long before he instinctively pulls away, coughing out curses and painful mouthfuls of disgustingly bloody water as he attempts to hide away from the world he has been chained away from.

Despite the strength in Obsidian, it's full of holes and pockets of air that makes hearing from the outside of his cell, even listening through the lava it is easier than he wished it was because sometimes he can hear cheerful chatter hush whenever the Prison is in sight and acknowledged, he can hear the slow slick crawl of vines that plagued his lands, numbing his last _attachment_ to anything at all, he can hear the echoes of thunder and the screams of arguments that didn't need to happen.

He can hear his Mother call Tommy her son and fight with everything she has to help him get better, and he feels resentful to himself for even allowing himself to be jealous of something he would never deserve. He hears his Brother- adopted Brother he had never truly gotten to know, adopt a little Sister, and he hears his family grow and tear apart and heal, and become something stronger because of it.

Maybe, becoming the Villain was to cause this unity, because with him locked away, the knowledge of Wilbur's wrongdoing and insanity allowed an ignorance that would never be exposed by someone, because Dream was never going back, and Wilbur was far dead, and Dream not willing to be trapped helplessly _blind_ with a most likely genius and an insane dead man.

His back tore apart, and he died from the lack of bandages he didn't deserve, he felt the way the wings slowly came in unfurling painfully in a way he still believes he deserves even after months of isolation and pain he had no one to lean on so he can bear it a little easier, because even before becoming insane and burning the world and every attachment he had so easily, he had always been alone in a way, in his responsibility and loyalty to the land, because that's how it was. And it was how it would always be.

Dream could tell the morning (he guesses, because his clock is long gone, and so are the books he owned, the only knowledge or entertainment he could have was gone, and he was left alone in the complete dark because of his newfound blindness, sometimes he entertained himself by outreaching his hearing as far as it could go, or attempting to push through the pain and allow his wings to develop now that the vines plaguing his land and sucking away his administrative powers were gone, eradicated by Foolish and Puffy- _he ignored the pride when he thought about how they saved the land-_ and how all was right) he developed his wings, his back was burning with the need to be scratched or cleaned or _cared for,_ but he let his wings, soaked in blood flop around as he dragged a hand over them, feeling the near membrane-like material slide slick with a copper tang from his blood.

He managed to drag himself to the pool after a few moments of struggling, mapping out where it was when the violet- yes it was violet as far as he remembers- drops rippled against their surface as he nearly falls into the pool, maneuvering the best he could while visually impaired- _permanently most likely, his mind hissed-_ and soaked them clean, until he could no longer feel the slick and sickening feeling of his blood.

Drying them was pretty easy in the heat, so he was able to run his fingers tentatively down them, feeling what was most definitely Bat wings, he figured it wouldn't be too bad, as the wings felt fairly strong, and maybe he could bundle himself inside of them like a bat hanging upside down a cave.

Maybe the world was kind for once when he could see again as long as he looked away from the lava where It shined brightly, his over-sensitive eyes unable to look into that, which is why he was flickering blind for a period of time.

It wasn't long before his wings started to cramp with a need to be stretched and the best he could do was stretch them a bit, away from the lava before having to curl them uncomfortably in, the disusage of his wings agitating him and his shoulder.

He hated it, to the most extent he could as slowly his care dulled and numbed over time, though he found himself keeping track of times he had woken up by scratching them into the chest and lectern he still had, as unused as they were they helped him make guesswork of how long it had been since he last saw someone.

It had been nearly a year, as he fed off the scraps of Potatoes that were dispensed periodically in small intervals and even then he only nibbled enough on them so he would not starve to death because that would alert the others to the fact he was indeed still here, existing and starving in the small cell, he doesn't think he wants to see them at all, ever again no matter how much he misses warm hugs and gentle care.

...

The potatoes stopped dispensing one day.

_Dream starved to Death_

He may have starved to death and was on his last 'canonical' life, in most cases, he would have become a ghost, actually in _any_ case someone else would have died and passed on.

Dream, of course, did not.

* * *

It was a peaceful and happy day all considering, nearly a year since Tommy had been revived, nearly half a year since the last of Dream had been washed out of their minds, forgotten in favor of the newfound peace that washed over their land- _Dream's land it was Dream's but they never accepted that-_ like a lulling wave they needed, hydrating the sore and dryness they bore since the war first started all those years ago.

But then- of course, they could not have peace forever that much was obvious, one day they would have to confront the wrongdoings they only barely accepted that they had done, without placing the blame on forgotten souls and angry emotional times, they just weren't expecting it to be today.

_Dream starved to Death_

Ceramic shattered loudly as Puffy allowed a horrified look on her face, looking at Sam who chatted tentatively with Ponk and Punz, her being the only one actively looking at her communicator, Tubbo who sat closely next to her turned away from fondly watching Ranboo and Michael fumble around creating flower crowns, Michelle was on the other side of Puffy in between the Sheep Hybrid and the 23'3 foot Totem God who sat lax and comfortable soothed by the peace and the fact he would not have to use his powers once more against people who had become his friends and family.

"Puffy?" Tubbo whispered as he had overheard the crash of the ceramic plate beside him, everyone else too loud- _or too tall-_ to hear the sound, shakily she brought her communicator to Tubbo's face who had gone slack in the shock, Dream was fed in there, but who had even thought about Dream? The obvious dwindling of food filled in the dispensers Sam set up? How long had it actually been since Dream was not allowed, visitors?

"I-" Tubbo choked out the sobbed word loudly, a myriad of feelings welling up, Relief, Anger, Regret, Sorrow and so many more confusing feels swirled together like a sick potion that filled his lungs and eyes, everyone's attention now caught by the distraught Ram and Sheep hybrid, Ranboo moving over to comfort his Platonic Husband, and Foolish bending over to comfort Puffy.

"What's wrong, Tubbo?" Ranboo asked urgently, quiet hushed conversation waiting for the tension to snap with the answer or settle down, but-

"D-Dream-" The name sent shivers of many feelings up the spines of those present- nearly the whole server- and made them sick, what could have the bastard, who they hadn't seen in nearly... a year now, what could have he done to elicit this response from two of the most level-headed and firm individuals in the SMP-

"He's... He's dead." Puffy finished for Tubbo who seemed overwhelmed as he leaned against Ranboo who looked relieved, confused, and somber at the news for some strange reason, everyone else looked... overwhelmingly relieved, happy, excited, freed of burden... except a few who seemed to front a positive reaction, negative emotions swirling like gunpowder and sand mixed together in a crafting table, a recipe used so many times it was practically etched into the legacy of their lands.

_~~Dream's land~~ _

Tommy was the first to give a vocal reaction, cheering loudly in relief, despite the fact he had long buried and begun to heal from the trauma Dream's manipulation had given him, a couple of others joined in much quieter, but nonetheless happy, about the turn of events.

A Bunch of People, those who could be considered closest to Dream before he changed watched on with barely concealed shock, disgust, horror, happiness, and resignation, the former Dream Team, alongside the two who would have made the Trio labeled the Feral Boys stayed quiet, Two Pairs of black eyes- though one man was missing an eye- and golden almost hazel eyes searched each other as they subconsciously tucked closer to each other, George following along to get comfort seemingly from Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl, meanwhile the god who comforted his Papa froze, "What do you mean, he starved to death?" Foolish's voice was thick with tension, apologizing to Michelle as he moved his adopted sister to his Papa, standing up quickly as others watched as he left.

It was hard to remember sometimes, how kind Dream had been before whatever... _changed_ inside the soft admin, twisting him into a monster unrecognizable and one they were all too happy to cast to the side, for what? Convenience? Or maybe they saw the madness inside Dream grow, and simply looked away and played ignorant when it was obvious the masked man was alone.

But the Dream of the past was long dead, and the Dream they grew accustomed to-, _no they didn't, they just forgot about him because it was easier-_ had just died.

All the evil was gone, and they were free right? but... what happens now?

Dream sighed, blinking blearily as he respawned.

Outside the Prison.

He knew the death wards wouldn't work in the Prison, practically betted on it didn't he? You couldn't tie down death, unless you were a god _of death,_ or a parallel to such a subject, like of rebirth, undying, or even life. Sam was not even close, which is why Dream purposefully did not help, because although he was not a god of any timeline of Death, or a God at all- _god how dare he calls himself a god? **him?** a god?- _he was the Admin to these lands so he controlled and had jurisdiction of the respawn anchors in the lands.

Dream blinked blearily, glad it was nighttime due to his sensitive vision once more, as he was able to see clearly, the world for the first time in nearly a year, the grass was green and flowers bloomed under the night, while others closed under the ethereal light of the white orb in the sky...

Dream let out a hiccupy sob, proof that he was still human, if you will, and he sunk to the ground, cold and warm and so many textures that _wasn't glazed wood and cruel soaked obsidian that covered everywhere and was his whole world now wasn't it-_ and- and- he needed to calm down, as he breathed in the fresh air that picked up slightly but he was so immersed in the world around him he couldn't help but not pay attention as he followed the breeze, stretching out his wings for the first time and enjoying the way they swayed in the wind, uncurled from his body that made his muscles relax and he finally was touching _his world_ again.

He laughed, slightly delirious as he spun wings curling and uncurling, gliding on the wind off of small meadowy hills and biting into a fresh apple he picked from a tree he nearly barrelled into... for the first time he didn't taste copper, or bland starch and potatoes, instead his tongue tasted sweet and bitter berries, fresh and crunchy apples, and soft mushrooms, biting into vegetables and fruit with a reference he didn't fully understand.

He accepted the world, and it cradled its caretaker and bonded creator in the dips of her valley, in the echoes of their cave, and in the splash of his water. The world was content, and Dream was too.

_But all that is good, eventually comes to an end, and once again tragedy is re-met, and happiness is rebirthed like a phoenix, it cycles endlessly because this world can never be happy forever. Not with the tragic souls it bears. But, maybe now this legacy, this generation can heal, if things go right._

It had been a week or so since he had respawned effectively escaping the prison, and most of his days he spent regaining his muscle, gaining a cat- _oh god hope why is tommy doing this please wait nonono I swear I thought Iwasbeinggoodwhy-_ to scare away Creepers ( _Sam_ ), collecting basic resources and beginning on a cottage of sorts, and keeping a careful eye on the communicator, watching with somberly fond eyes as they grew better together, free with the knowledge he had supposedly died. It would stay that way.

Dream sighed, walking outside the warmth of his home into his yard which had been cultivating with a mix of Admin power Dream was just beginning to get used to again, flowers bloomed bright and large- _from the enormous Lilly he had accidentally overgrown until it was about the size of a small oak tree, it was pretty though-_ with the magic he embued in them, he laughed as Patches lounged on the large and sturdy petals of the overgrown plants, the sun being soaked up by the flowers and giving Patches plenty of comforts.

Carefully he plucked vegetables into a basket, enjoying the leisure as he navigated with the new goggles he had made to adjust to the new sight problems he had, he was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck with an opening for his wings, as well as high-waisted cargo corduroy pants that were tighter around his hips but loosened very well around his ankles, his scarred arms covered in bandages, a bucket of the trauma of the prison he was unwilling to face, for now.

Subconsciously he rubbed against the hole in his cheek, given to him by a pickaxe _'Warden's Will Breaker'_ and he couldn't help but laugh softly as he remembered Quackity who he knew had been healing with Sapnap and Karl from the insanity that plagued his mind, and with that trail of thought Dream remembered just fooling around softly with the four, Sapnap, Quackity, Karl and- and George, who he held onto until he in an attempt to protect George, and to soothe the seething of his heart when he realized his Best Friend, One of the people he thought he could still trust in the world, betrayed his promise of neutrality.

Rustling filled the area

* * *

"NO STOP IT-" George yelped as Karl chased after him, racing through the forest, hearing Quackity and Sapnap laugh loudly at the two as Karl tripped into George, the forest was bright and welcoming, more so than it had been since- _no-_ since nearly forever, the Birds chirping happily and content in this area that the SMP noticeably seemed to bloom with more attention, suspecting this was the area Dream had lingered the most when he wasn't in Prison.

The 4 men could see why, it was beautiful with clear streams running across rocks, cold and clean for drinking, refreshingly untouched by the harm of wars, mushrooms, and fungi of all colors bloomed and the flowers seemed fuller and fresh as well, apples tasted sweeter and berries saccharine. 

"It would be nice to move out here or expand a trail to this area from Kinoko," George hummed as they flopped into a patch of grass which was thick and soft, comforting their tired bodies from hours of hiking, Sapnap voiced what anyone would have easily joked about a year ago- "Man I wish Dream-" Sapnap choked, eyes wide as he cut himself off, turning away as the other 3 grew somber.

"I... I wonder... what would have happened if he got help... if we weren't stubborn and ignorant to all of our pain... and we got Therapy, after Wilbur, After Schlatt, heck even after the First War..." Karl admitted his thoughts to Sapnap's trailed of memories, nodding subconsciously, until they smelt a campfire nearby signifying humanity, people, living here in the woods when nobody else should, and who the hell got into the land, because despite Dream having been villainous and bitter in their last memories of him, they had months of soft smiles and dad-friend care from the other, and they would protect the Land that carried those memories, so they raced off, quiet and experienced coming up to see-

Sapnap was the first to react, pulling everyone into the shadows of the forest that ended abruptly at the edge of the clearing, which held a stream running through it, about three feet wide and deep enough to hold fish running down it, the cottage itself was homey in warm colors of dark sage, deep golden and browns, flowers outside and around adding pops of yellow, white, and purples to the landscape, as they caught sight of- of- a man with wavy hair that was a bit long, but not overly so, and a bit curly what a certain masked man would call 'wavy length' and probably did because-

They met Emerald eyes that swirled with a Teal-Blue and Golden flecks, familiar freckles and scars on warm pink lips and slightly pale, but still fair skin.

_"Dream?"_ George whispered, shocked, reverent, and sorrowfully.

Pained and Terrified Green-Teal eyes with Gold flecks just like they distantly remembered met their eyes, harsh scars and a hole in his cheek showing off more of his teeth then they remembered-

_Large wings stretched out as a Cat was scooped into hurried arms, the Four attempted to reach for the escaping Admin, but Sapnap was barely able to brush his finger against the escaping membrane of the bat-like wings that were a new addition._

_..._

It was a Stormy Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l gave Dream Patches and a Cottage because I'm nice like that :D
> 
> BUT UH OH, Dreams on the run again after gaining enough ability over the time he escaped to heal and achieve enough flight to go over his part of the forest to the closest plains biome
> 
> I wonder what will happen muahahaha- I could have completed this but my Laptop was taken away so I finished on a phone which sucks.
> 
> I'll continue this in a second part tomorrow :D hope you enjoyed :')


	9. Flying so high into the darkened stormy skies of my mind - Wingfic AU Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 let's gooo :D
> 
> I am milking this idea because I love it so much WHAT- 
> 
> Continuation of the last chapter I guess :D

Turmoil swirled in Foolish's gut as he fully took in the fact that _Dream was dead, was gone and everyone had promised he was fine, had promised the Brother Foolish had wanted to know would be fed and kept safe from them, and himself safe from the others, an apparent gift for the aid in the destruction of The Egg._

He was stupid to trust the words of liars of the past, present. and future, people who he knew built a legacy on whispered sweet words, honey-thick and tangled around their limbs more than Dream's manipulations ever were, because the man that sowed them was charismatic and loved by all, regaled as a hero without lies, his death painted as a beautifully sad tragedy. 

The skies outside replicated the seething emotions that swirled in the tall totem gods mind, the sky colored with merciless flashes of white that cracked down on the healing grass of the earth, the oceans creating a racket that unsettled those around it, particularly a Blood God and his two companions out in the snow, close enough to the lands of ice they could see breaking apart.

Bad, Ant, Ponk, Ranboo, Tubbo, and Puffy were the only ones of the knowledge currently that Foolish had these powers, and knew the internal and external upset in the god was being replicated into the world currently, sorrow welled up inside because as much as Dream had fallen, majority of the people saw the cracking ground beneath the cliff that Dream was metaphorically on, saw the way he saw no other choice but to continue to the edge, because either way, without the help he knew he could never receive, he would fall.

And he fell, he felt the Ground crack when the First War was announced, as he heard his Childhood friend assist in a drug cartel, saw people he invited into his land take and take until his arms could not give, but he would no longer be so soft as to allow the inner destruction of his land through illegal means. The Ground cracked when he took lives, shedding them painfully and it felt like skin being peeled from his own flesh, wishing he had the strength or the courage to be vulnerable, to be able to cry out, give up and bring his friends together as a family without bloodshed. The Ground chipped, even more, when they begged him to allow a person he would have never allowed to taint his land in, to use for governmental facilitated votes, for moral high-ground and egotistical need to be reassured the land was there's in the truth they would bury, that it was never truly there's. The Ground rumbled, tipping ever so slightly as Dream began to edge towards the tip of the cliff, slowly but surely as he accepted the Hand of a Mad man with the promise of power to be able to stitch his family back together even after death, and how he fought against the people he once loved, but could not find it in himself to now. 

The Ground gave way when he was threatened, left behind, and scorned, dehumanized, and lost with no way out. 

Everyone assumed through stories already told, murmurs of Dream's Madness being the Sun to his Wax Wings, that he was Icarus, a man pretending to be more than he was, a God, but in truth, the Sun to his Wings was his own sense of duty, of his need to unify the land, and the trust he put so heavily in every one he had welcomed into his arms, and the ocean was insanity.

Reminiscent of months ago, when a Country of Tragedy fell and a boy was struck by lightning.

Lightning Struck a man in a desperate escape from his past that wasn't nearly long enough ago to begin to chase him now.

Some may call it Karma, but as he crashed, wings singed and torn next to a temple that held family. Maybe it was the Universes divine intervention, a cautious rope that was thrown off the cliff that he fell down, in an attempt to soothe the hurt.

A Loud thud would be deaf to anyone else's ears if it sounded outside a temple as large as where Foolish resided, but the Totem God was intimately aware as he attempted to guess who it was from the vibration he could feel as _his_ land was touched, the person seemed fairly big but that could be height-wise or hybrid feature-wise, but very light so the bird-bones of Philza came to mind quickly, dismissing the idea as the Admin would have sensed a storm and wouldn't have visited or even came this direction without warning.

As he reached the outside, eyes locking onto a downed and singed form, obviously having been struck by the lightning he released in his turmoil, he winced guiltily, calming himself down as the storm faded slowly still simmering dangerously on the wind, but the Oceans soothed, no large waves that threatened homes were created and those building sunk into nothingness.

Bright, Unnaturally Green eyes widened as he caught sight of the figure, Dirty-Blonde hair, Long and slightly tangled from care after a long time of knotted uncared for by himself and people around him... freckles... a hole in his cheek... 

_Foolish could tell, could feel the Death and the Rebirth that tainted the man's hands, that this, this was **Dream** who was supposed to be _Dead _who had died-_

It was his brother, so he scooped him up with little hesitance, adjusting the wings to curl as comfortably as they could off the sheer height of Foolish, and he left into the castle, his Totem abilities seeping into the skin of the other as the cuts and rashes healed, the wings, however, were constructed of Administrator Magic, despite his power and sheer range of Abilities, he was unable to begin to understand or even stitch together the delicate power that they held.

He would have to wait until Dream, his little Brother who he felt to the deepest marrow of his inhuman bones, his little brother who he had looked away from in times of suffering.

He swore to himself, he would fix this.

* * *

"Do we tell... Do we tell everyone that Dream is Alive?" George whispered, struck with the pulling at his brain as he realized if this would be choosing wants over duty again because he wanted Dream to be able to run, to heal, and to live the way this world had never truly allowed him to. 

Sapnap paused, looking so distraught between the idea of having to choose between the two options, "I... I promised Dream if he escaped I would be the one to take his final life but... he died... and he's still alive somehow, not a ghost clearly... I... after... seeing and hearing about his experience in the Prison and the fact we're all healing, and now it seems Dream is too..." Everyone there seemed to get it, in a way they all felt that way... but... 

"Oh! I know, Dream is a prisoner therefore a citizen of L'manberg before his death, and since we're of Kinoko Kingdom and _not_ L'manberg or Snowchester, where Dream's Prison sentence was issued and kept, as well as his Death, and we're not Citizens of either, we don't really have the duty to tell them? Sure we could hint suspicion of Dream truly dying, so we don't feel too bad about it..." Karl trailed off as everyone turned to him, communicating silently the ideas before Sapnap grinned and Quackity slid closer to Karl leaning against the other man.

"You are technically right Karl, plus I don't think Dream plans on doing any harm... I hope one day when this all feels like a bad D- uh- Nightmare, we can meet him again because I miss him, I wonder how he's doing anyways- he had wings right? I wonder how-" As Sapnap rambled on with input...

...Around a nook, hidden behind a Tree, someone heard the conversation that took place between the four, someone with Blood that painted their titles, their eyes, the cape they once bore that was hung up...

The Blood God allowed himself unneeded relief if a fight had broken out, he would have won, but perhaps it was because of the fact Dream was alive that he allowed it, before the annoyance of the hundreds of voices flooding his brain registered properly.

"I need to tell Phil this... Ranboo too- shut _up Chat I'm tryna think!_ and Puffy should know as well, it doesn't seem like the government Is going to be finding out about Dream- ohh wait but Ranboo is still hanging around with Tubbo and Tommy... maybe we shouldn't tell Ranboo-" Techno mumbled as he stalked off, away from the forest and eventually back into the icy and snowed lands of his retirement home, to then set off to the house of a certain Sheep Hybrid.

Puffy sighed, cradling Michelle in her arms as she walked around her house, organizing and sorting things to suit her current nervous energy, as she hummed, mind in a gentle tumble of emotions she attempted to hold back the sorrow that plagued her ever since the Day Dream had officially died, her _duckling had Died and-_

_"I thought I could trust you! You weren't like the others you seemed like you actually cared and now-" Tommy yelled at Puffy as she refused to celebrate the death of the Tyrant who they seemed to conveniently forget was Also her son, her duckling who she cared for and loved before he fell into the madness that graced his voice and the emptiness that filled his soul-_

_"No! Do not be like that with me Tommy, I cared for you and I_ still _care for you because I loved you like a son, and as much as I do still, and probably always will, Dream as my son my son with_ my _blood will always be extended the same courtesy of me mourning for him as I Mourned for you!" Puffy said, voice raised but not yelling because she refused to yell at the Child- well now legally an Adult- but Child in her eyes nonetheless, mentality wise, it seemed as well._

_"He doesn't deserve to be mourned for-" Tommy sputtered to a stop as he was faced with the teary eyes of disappointment from Puffy, and various eyes of Disapproval where he thought there would be._

She sighed, rubbing Michelle's back as she cradled the Piglin to sleep, watching fondly as the tiredness overtook her adopted Daughter, she of course regrets somehow betraying Tommy's trust in that moment but she wasn't going to refuse to grieve for her own son, for someone else, she guesses she could see where Niki came from in her original attempts to end Tommy's life, as wrong as that sounds, Tommy refused to grow up internally, holding on some leftover pieces of the broken childhood he had barely been given, even then she allowed her nerves to get the best of her.

There was a knock on the door, the only people who really attempted to bother her within the last week were Technoblade, Sapnap, Bad, Tubbo, or her other son Foolish, so quickly she heads downstairs to open the door, greeting Techno who stood tall, but his presence was slouched, as if he carried news he wasn't sure how she would react to.

"Well, come on in Techno," She greeted pointing over at the couch he made his way to, sitting down heavily and burdened much like everyone else on the server, but it seemed he carried another burden this time around, softly she drank the tea she made earlier before putting Michelle to bed and offered him a drink, he obviously declined as she laughed softly, "Baked Potato it is?" She got a monotone "Yes... Please." In return which made her worry a bit more prevalent.

Quickly baking the potato and putting the regular minor amount of spices and herbs on it, she sat down as he sighed heavily cupping the hot food in his hands, she was expecting something terrible now, which would be bad since they had so much peace before Dream's death, and she wanted to try and keep that, at least as much as she could-

"Dream isn't dead."

And once again, she dropped her ceramic in shock, though the more absorbent floor didn't allow it to shatter, though her tea did spill all over, "What do you mean _he didn't die Techno?!"_

"See, I'm not the one who's seen him, Quackity, Sapnap, you know the whole group that usually accompanied said supposed-to-be-dead Teletubby, apparently found him living in the lusher forest areas, and he's got wings somehow too, so even if they try I doubt they'd be able to catch him unless George or Foolish agreed to help, which first of all, I doubt George would willingly shoot down Dream, and second Foolish wouldn't strike his brother out of the sky with lightning." Puffy just nodded still in shock at the fact _her Duckling was alive, and he had sounded like he gave up, planning to live for who knows how long without notice in the deep of the lush nature of **his** world._

Techno sighed, "Welp, I know it's a shock, but uh- Please don't go to the government with this that'd really suck if a whole new war had to start between those who want to let Dream free and those who want to kill him for Good, but speaking from personal experience... _I don't feel like going on another massacre."_

Dream and Techno had always had a strange level of companionship nobody else in the SMP, not even Philza, had understood, the Masked Man was one of the few who didn't view Techno as a weapon, a means to an end, and more like an Ally, someone who understood his views and was labeled and hunted down too, and Techno to Dream, Techno was probably the only one who truly saw through the mask in a way, both Metaphorically and Literally after the duel, they were seamless in understanding each other, and sometimes that made interactions awkward, because what do you talk about with someone who in every sense, can see through the walls you built up, in a way nobody else could unless they worked for it?

It was easy to see, how unnaturally stormy and defensive Techno had been, not even denying his avoidance of the people who celebrated Dream's demise in the Prison, and had nearly killed Sam after he demanded to see the Prison cell and saw the _raw potatoes which were poisonous of long consumption, as well as the blood and the knicks on the wall, every sign of torture, isolation, insanity, and painful ends, were open to see to everyone who dared._

_Techno was the only one who faced the truth, that Dream had suffered in the prison, and didn't deserve the isolation, despite him fully deserving the imprisonment, where he should have gotten rehabilitation but instead received torture._

Techno sighed, leaving Puffy's house behind quickly, knowing full well the Government would end up finding out within the next week if not shorter, because of the undying _need to be good_ inside the Sheep Hybrid, he respected that she was staying to her morals, but he was determined to find Dream and keep him out of reach from the others, for a little while until they can accept that everyone was healing and that hunting down and trying to kill Dream once more, would only be detrimental to the progress everyone had made.

He rubbed his head tiredly as he breathed in, subconsciously searching for the familiar scent of Rainfall, Honey-Burnt Ashes, and included what probably would be the smell of burnt flesh healed over and old copper blood that soaked gloved hands, eyes flying wide as he caught the scent he usually attributed to Dream, sending a mental Apology to Phil for not being home for dinner, as his communicator was being fixed, and heading off in the direction of the smell that grew the closer he got.

It wasn't long before his run met him with the sight of Foolish's temple, eyes widened the slightest as chat went wild.

_Rivalstwt I tell you pog_

_They are friends your honor_

_E_

_oh TechnoLame caring for Dream what a nerd_

_Blood for the blood god kill the green bastard_

_is dream with foolish? brothers pog?_

_what a weird family, they've got a piglin sister a godly brother a supposedly dead bat brother who was in prison, and a badass sheep papa_

Techno huffed annoyed as he made his way to the temple, ignoring the headache that grew as the Chat grew excited at the sight of Foolish greeting Techno who smoothed out into a serious walk, which would have been intimidating to anyone else had that other someone, not be a god capable of raining down terrible storms, creating catastrophic tsunami's, being able to bring people back to life, and was 23'3.

"Technoblade," Foolish greeted with a tense but friendly voice as he caught full sight of the Piglin Hybrid, Techno nodded seemingly contemplating something before saying-

"Dream's alive and here isn't he." 

Bad idea, the tense and angered face that took over the Totem God spooked even Technoblade for a moment as he took out his trident as if willing himself to not call Lightning to rain down mercilessly at the person who threatened the secrecy as far as he knew, to Dream's survival.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, I'm not gonna hurt him, I don't even want to bring him back to L'manberg I just want to know if he's... okay? I guess or at least how he's alive... did you bring him back?" Techno asked, looking at the Totem who seemed as stumped as he did about the last part, "Alright... I'll trust you on that, since you seemed pretty mad about everyone else celebrating his death... as for the becoming alive again without being a ghost... I didn't bring Dream back, he was struck by lightning and crashed outside my base from somewhere."

"Well, I guess we can help each other on that one," Techno said following Foolish who hesitantly allowed him inside, ignoring the irony and coincidence that Foolish _did_ strike Dream down with lightning. 

* * *

Dream let out a soft cry as bruises burned painfully as he shuffled into a slumped sitting position against the surprisingly cold sandstone walls soaking in the coldness to soothe the ache of his bruises that followed him to the marrow in his bones, he was half-naked, with loose black pants that were urgently wrapped with bandages around his hips and waist, as well as his ankles, since they were obviously too large for him without those additions, his chest was still soft and scarred from the new diet he had been changing into and the lack of fighting, besides the hunting he took himself upon to do.

Steps echoed through the place he was in, eyes widening as he truly took in just where he was, the Egyptian feel, the Sandstone, and the grandness of the designs, beautiful and well done.

He was inside Foolish's temple obviously, he panicked, of course, the last thing he remembers is being struck by a painful feeling before blacking out... wasn't he running from George, Sapnap, Karl and, Quackity? He breathed in panicked as the footsteps drew closer, wings torn but beginning to heal slightly since his energy was being regained and filling the missing patches of Admin Magic that his wings embodied.

He stretched them out as far as he could to create some sort of barrier, between himself and the entrance as he caught sight of Foolish and Techno, eyes widened as the two looked at him, the tension was unbearable before Dream couldn't help but relax as Foolish gave a soft smile, an olive-branch, to what? To redemption? To offer to heal? Was it trust to be extended _just_ to be pulled away again like everyone else's?

Dream... Dream was _tired so so tired, of fighting,_ of running and the wars he never asked for, never wanted upon his land until it was the only way to keep his land united...

Dream shakily smiled back, crooked and unused to smiling as he met the eyes of Techno, who looked at him with barely concealed disgust at what had happened, clearly, he had seen what had been of his cell, because he nodded, a silent communication only the two of them understood.

"Hey Smiley," Techno said with a small smile, Dream let out a dry wheezy laugh, drinking down the cold water Foolish hurriedly gave him.

"Hello to you too, Bacon," Dream said in return.

Puffy sighed, fiddling with her coat sleeves as she took in the people surrounding the table they all sat at, Bad, Skeppy, Ant, Sam, Ponk, Punz, Purpled, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Charlie, Niki, Hannah, and Jack.

"So, Puffy what is it that you needed to tell us?" Tommy said shortly as they were still on tense terms, she looked down at what she held in her hands, a Journal and Broken shards of a pasty-white mask that was now dirtied.

She placed them on the table for everyone to see, the Journal open to the first page with the date it was written on.

It was after Dream had died, it was his handwriting and so-

"Dream's alive." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO YOU THOUGHT I WAS FINNA FINISH THIS IN THIS CHAPTER? NAH
> 
> I'm actually gonna try and continue this for a bit tbh 
> 
> Idk, but HELL YEAH, I snuck in Michelle, as well as Platonic Techno and Dream because I live for RivalsTWT and I don't express that enough ;') 
> 
> Foolish and Dream pog I want interactions of them SMH
> 
> So I will be doing a third part, possibly a fourth until I feel comfortable with the ending I've thought up, I hope you like this idea so far :D


End file.
